La mejor respuesta
by ChelseaJackson
Summary: Nuestro joven ranger Verán ha tomado una decisión: esta noche se declarará a su mejor amiga, Brisa. Poco a poco empieza a dudar de sí mismo, ya que piensa que Brisa no le aceptará y la perderá para siempre. ¿Conseguirá declararse y obtener el amor de su mejor amiga? ¿O tal vez ella no siente lo mismo por él?. Descúbrelo aquí. Es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.


Habíamos salvado el mundo de los Pokémon por segunda vez, esta vez calmando la furia de los tres pájaros legendarios: Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno. Habíamos sobrevivido a todo tipo de peligros imaginables, nos habíamos apoyado y protegido mutuamente desde que nos conocimos.

Por esto, había logrado ser considerado una de las personas más valientes, pero la gente estaba equivocada, mi mayor miedo era que aquella chica me dijera que no,y se alejara de mi para siempre.

Simplemente por esto, me había mantenido en la zona de amigos con ella desde hace 2 años, controlándome para que no notara mis sentimientos. Pero había pasado por demasiado para temerle a su respuesta, y... Había una pequeña esperanza de que ella sintiese lo mismo por mí.

_**-**__¡Hoy se lo diré!_-Exclamé a voz en grito en el cielo, ocupado es ese momento por mí, unos pokémon pájaro y mi amigo Latios.

-_Pff... ¡Por fin, Verán, después de todo este tiempo, vas a declararte!_-Resonó la voz de Latios en mi cabeza.

-_Latios, calladito estás más guapo, además tampoco he tardado tanto, ¿no?_-Respondí de inmediato, poniéndome a la defensiva, ya que ningún pokémon iba a encararme haber tardado tanto tiempo en aclarar mis pensamientos.

-_Verán, que desde me atrapaste, leo tus pensamientos, y … además, he visto la cara que pones cuándo Brisa está cerca tuya, o cuando se abraza a ti cuando viajo en modo jet, que parece que se te va a caer la baba. Pero, como amigo tuyo, me alegro de que le digas lo que sientes. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Porque sabes que Brisa ha tenido otras citas, que han puesto el listón por el aire._-Me recordó Latios.

_-Bueno... he estado pensando llevarla a ver los fuegos artificiales en Acuarretiro, ya que le encanta ese lugar, ¿tú que crees?_\- Pregunté a Latios, ya que no había hablado con nadie sobre esto.

_-La verdad... ¡la idea si que me gusta!. Además, Brisa valora todas las cosas, hasta las más pequeñas, pero... es muy curioso, ya que parece que los pequeños detalles hechos con amor son las cosas que más feliz la hacen. ¿Por cierto, cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas realmente enamorado de ella?_-Cotilleó Latios. La verdad, aunque algunas veces le agradecía el apoyo `masculino´, otras veces me gustaría estamparle contra el volcán más cercano.

_-Bueno... diría que fue cuando me intercambió por Blue Eye, en ese momento sentí una alegría y paz interior dentro de mí al verla sana y salva. Sufrí mucho cuando me dijeron que se había sacrificado por mí, y desde ese momento, cada vez que estaba a mi lado sentía que el corazón me latía a mil por hora, y que debía hacer todo lo posible por protegerla, pero por miedo a perderla me callé esos sentimientos._\- Le revelé a Latios.

-_Ay,ay,ay Verán... ¡si es que se veía en toda Oblivia que te gustaba! Siempre detrás suya, como un growlithe faldero, y lanzando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se acercase en exceso. ¡JA! No sé cómo le permitiste tener citas_.-Me espetó Latios.

_-Pu... pues... ¡SERÍA DEMASIADO OBVIO SI NO LE DIERA UN POCO DE LIBERTAD!_\- Grité exasperado, recordando la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, por simplemente imaginar a Brisa en los brazos de otro hombre.

_-Vale, vale, tranquilidad. ¿Y estás seguro de declararte en medio de una multitud?_\- Cambió de tema Latios, y al meditar su pregunta me di cuenta de que tenía razón, no me atrevía a hacerlo en medio de una multitud. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, ya que si no aceptaba sería el hazmerreír de toda la región, cosa que, evidentemente no quería por nada del mundo. Además, era Brisa, y quería hacerlo en algún lugar especial, un lugar que signifique mucho para nosotros. Intenté recordar todos los lugares especiales que había visto con ella, pero ninguno me parecía lo suficiente especial, hasta que... Me acordé. Esa vista que teníamos sobre la cascada de plata, ese lugar lo habíamos encontrado cuando atrapé a Suicine, un echo en el que Brisa puso toda su confianza en mí.

_-Ya sé dónde hacerlo Latios, y confía en mí, se que le va a encantar._-Susurré en mi mente, más para mí mismo que para él.

5 HORÁS MÁS TARDE...

Eran las diez de la noche, los fuegos iban a empezar en media hora, y aterricé en el puerto de Acuarretiro, armándome de valor, preparándome para la misión, seguramente más difícil de toda mi vida hasta ahora. Me encaminé hasta la plaza de Acuarretiro, buscando a Brisa con la vista, y la divisé al lado de una fuente, situada en el oeste de la plaza, un lugar dónde nos prometimos mutuamente protegernos y velar por la paz del mundo. Alegre, pero a la vez nervioso por lo que se avecinaba, recorrí la distancia que nos separaba, esquivando a las personas que me saludaban, y me recordaban el buen trabajo que habíamos hecho Brisa y yo, alegando que eramos el Héroe de Oblivia, dividido en dos cuerpos, pero en un mismo corazón.

Cuándo solo me separaban 3 metros, vi cómo el idiota de Marcus (un habitante de Acuarretiro, casanova y completo idiota, nótese que me caía mal), se acercaba demasiado a MI Brisa, la cogía de la muñeca e intentaba obligarla a que le siguiera, arrastrándola a un callejón.

_-¡Mar, Marcus! Déjame en paz por favor._-Gritó Brisa al borde de las lágrimas, cosa que hizo sacar mi vena protectora.

_-Vamos, nena, sabes que me quieres... además, aquí no está tu amiguito para ayudarte, ¿no es así?_-Le dijo Marcus a Brisa en el oído, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera.

_-Marcus,no metas a Verán en esto, ¿me oyes?_-Le enfrentó Brisa, haciendo sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo, por ver la buena amiga que tenía.

-_Oh, ¡cállate de una maldita vez!_-Le espetó Marcus, a la vez que se acercaba, la tomaba por la cintura y estampaba sus labios contra los de ella, mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, enfureciéndome, y acercándome de manera sigilosa, le metí un puñetazo al idiota de Marcus, haciendo que soltara a Brisa.

_-¡Déjala en paz! Si no quieres llegar de otro puñetazo al volcán Fascuas, ¿entendido?_.-No sabía cuándo, pero había atrapado a ese idiota, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa, con la sangre brotando de su nariz y labio, en una postura, que apostaría se lo había partido. Este acto me sorprendió, ya que no solía ser violento, pero este tío me había tocado las narices, y había besado a Brisa delante mía, a sí que no podía salir bien de aquella situación.

-_Brisa es MÍA, ¿entendido?, y la próxima vez que te vea cerca suya, sabrás lo que es el dolor-_Susurré, acercándome a el, de modo que nadie se enterase de lo que acababa de decir, y soltándole, viéndole como corría callejón abajo, por lo que supuse que no le vería en una buena temporadita.

_-¿Brisa, estás bien?¿Te ha hecho daño ese subnormal_?-Le pregunté, acercándome a ella, lentamente, y ayudándola a levantarse.

_-Ve... Verán, muchas gracias por ayudarme, yo... no sé que me hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido ahí para ayudarme, te lo agradezco.-_Dicho esto, me acerqué a Brisa y la abracé, de manera protectora, aspirando su aroma, cosa que me volvía loco. No debí decir que si por mí fuera lo haría todo el tiempo, pero no creo que fuese lo más apropiado. Al principio Brisa se sobresaltó un poco, pero después, enterró su cara en mi pecho, y empezó a llorar amargamente.

_-Brisa, tranquila. Ese idiota no se acercará más, además yo siempre estoy ahí para protegerte,¿no es cierto? Además no le he dado tiempo a que hiciera nada, y créeme, si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría muerto, porque me prometí protegerte de todos los males, y creo que hasta ahora he cumplido mi promesa,¿no crees?_\- Dicho esto, levanté la barbilla de Brisa, y me quedé hechizado por su rostro, sus hermosos ojos, ahora rojos por el llanto, me miraban de la manera más dulce que podía existir. Brisa me sonrió, y noté cómo si mil Beautiflys revolotearan en mi estómago.

Pero algo me hizo fruncir el ceño, tras sonreírme, el rostro de Brisa se ensombreció, y negó con la cabeza, cómo si me hubiera fallado, cosa que nunca había hecho desde que nos conocimos.

-_¿Qué ocurre Brisa?¿He hecho algo malo?_-Le pregunté, soltándola de mi agarre.

_-No, Verán, es que... de pequeña me prometí que mi primer beso sería con la primera persona de la cuál me enamorase, pero no ha sido así..., he roto una promesa que me había hecho a mi misma, y ahora, ese idiota ha robado mi primer beso. Ya sé que suena infantil, pero el primer beso para una chica dicen que es el mejor y el más importante, y ahora... no hay manera de recuperarlo._-Suspiró, con una expresión bastante triste.

_-Te equivocas._-Le espeté._-Ese no es tu primer beso._

-¡_QUÉ! ¡VERÁN, SOLO YO SE CON QUIÉN ME DI MI PRIMER BESO!_-Me gritó Brisa, cosa que me hizo sentir mejor, ya que eso significaba que estaba bien.

-_No. La persona a que se lo diste también lo sabe._-Y la miré con una sonrisa pícara, y una pizca de malicia en los ojos.

-_Serás idiota_.-Siseó.-_Venga, listo, di me quién fue_.-Me retó.

-_Fui yo_.-Le recordé, viendo cómo se sonrojaba, o al menos a mí me lo parecía, solo le pedía a Arceus que mi sonrojo no fuera tan notorio como yo lo notaba.

-_Pe... pe... pero,¿cuándo ocurrió eso?_-Me preguntó, con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada curiosa.

_-No te acuerdas, pues mira fue..._

FLASHBACK(2 AÑOS ANTES)

Esa misma mañana, Brisa me había librado de las garras de Red Eye, intercambiándome por Blue Eye, y capturando a Entei. Cuándo la vi, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, ya que mi mundo se rompió en mil pedazos cuando se sacrificó por mi, y el simple hecho de no vivir sin ella me estaba matando por dentro. Despacio, empecé a caminar en dirección a Brisa, mientras que Blue Eye caminaba en dirección a Red Eye, y me miraba de manera desafiante. Cuando llegué al lado de Brisa, su reacción fue... Mala.

Esperaba que tras dos semanas sin vernos, me abrazara, me preguntara cómo estaba, o que me llamara idiota, e incluso... ¿me atrevo a decirlo?. Vale, en mi cabeza pasó la loca idea de que Brisa me besara. En cambio, lo único que recibí fue una mirada fría y cargada de dolor, seguida de una bofetada bastante sonora.

_-¡Wow! Eso ha tenido que doler_.-Exclamó Red Eye a mis espaldas.

-_Bueno, la verdad es que se lo merecía, después de tenerla tan preocupada... Si yo estuviera en su situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo._-Murmuró Blue Eye. Esto último captó mi atención. ¿Situación?

¿Qué situación? Pero no pude perderme mucho en mis pensamientos, ya que Red Eye carraspeó a nuestra espalda.

-_Bueno, parejita...Muchas gracias por devolverme a Blue Eye, ranger. Ahora, si nos disculpáis...¡Hasta luego!_ Dicho esto, Red Eye se subió en su dadajet, junto a Blue Eye, y otros dos nappers.-_A... Una cosita más: ¡aquí tenéis un regalo de despedida!. Gracias por el favor._

Dicho esto, vi cómo lanzaba unos Voltorb, listos para explotar, y... efectivamente, eso fue lo que hicieron. Solo me dio tiempo a gritar: ¡Brisa!, y justo después la abracé por la espalda, dispuesto a protegerla aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Enseguida noté una sacudida, y después unas piedras cayeron en mi espalda, provocándome un gran dolor, pero ni de lejos tan grave como el que sentía al ver que me ignoraba Brisa. Rato después, la sacudida terminó, y, a regañadientes, solté a Brisa. Enseguida se alejó de mi, cosa que me dolió mucho, y eso que era consciente de que tenía unas heridas bastante feas en la espalda.

-_¿Qué puedo hacer?..._-Murmuró para sus adentros.

-¡_Qué tal dejar de ignorarme!_-Exclamé, cosa que hizo que ni se girase a mirarme. Di una vuelta por la caverna en la que estábamos, pero las salidas estaban bloqueadas por culpa de unas enormes rocas.

-_¡Lo tengo!_\- Gritó Brisa, cosa que hizo que me sobresaltara de una manera un poco vergonzosa. Después dibujó algo en el suelo, como una especie de glifo, y enseguida el glifo estalló en llamas, y su lugar lo ocupó Entei. En serio, no es coña. Lo ocupó Entei, y justó después, Brisa se acercó a el, como Pedro por su casa. Acto seguido, cogió a un Pichu que estaba con ella, y supuse que ese enano sería su pokémon acompañante. Le susurró algo al oído, y después me miró, de manera desafiante. Cuando digo me miró, me refiero a Pichu, ya que la muy de Brisa, no me dirigía la mirada, cosa que estaba deseando que hiciera, para detectar alguna emoción en su rostro, cosa que para mí era fácil, ya que llevaba conociéndola cinco años.

Brisa se subió al lomo de Entei, con Pichu en el hombro. Dirigió a Entei, hasta que estuvo a mi lado, y supuse que quería que me montara detrás de ella, cosa que hice. Justo después de acomodarme, vi como Brisa le daba un toque a Entei, y este se dirigía a la salida, destrozando las rocas a su paso. Mi única reacción fue: ¡Ahhhhh! Tras salir de la caverna, recorrimos un camino, que no supe identificar, y llegamos a un pueblo. En el puerto pude observar un barco: el Unión, y Eustaquio se acercó a nosotros, saludándonos y abrazándome, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco incómodo, por el hecho de que Brisa se mostraba muy amable con él, pero por suerte se marchó diciendo que tenía que ir a casa de un tal Rodel, y que allí nos esperaba. Brisa se bajó de Entei, y yo también. Le dio las gracias a Entei y le dio unas pequeñas caricias que causaron un... ¿ronroneo?.

Esto hizo que me sintiera celoso. Ya lo sé. Es bastante absurdo, pero quería sentir las manos de Brisa acariciándome. Hecho esto, Entei se marchó, y recorrimos un camino.

-_Brisa, por última vez, si he hecho algo malo, lo siento. Pero no me ignores, por favor._-Repetí por enésima vez, acercándome a ella, intentando poner una mano en su hombro, pero, como las otras veces lo único que recibí fue una descarga de su querido Pichu Kelele, que permitirme decir, tenía un nombre un poco raro, pero también bastante adorable, cosa que nunca admitiré.

El camino hasta la casa del tal Rodel siguió igual, es decir, intentando disculparme y acercarme a Brisa, y recibiendo descargas cada dos por tres. Por fin, llegamos a la casa, donde conocí a Rodel, un ranger entrado en años, pero simpático. A Lea, su esposa, una arqueóloga que ama su trabajo, y a su hija, Panema, una chica de nuestra edad que arregló mi capturador.

_-Bueno, bueno... ¿Conque tu eres el joven que ha mantenido en vilo a nuestra amiga Brisa?¿No es así?_-Dijo Rodel, cosa que hizo que me sonrojase ligeramente.

-_Pues sí, ese soy yo, Verán Natsuya, un ranger de 21 años, estudiante estrella gracias a la insistencia de Brisa en la escuela ranger, su fiel compañero de patrullas, y mejor amigo de ella. Aunque... parece que si ahora me tirase de un puente, a Brisa le daría bastante igual...-_Le dije a los presentes.

_-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. Que te lo has creído. ¿No te he dicho que Brisa ha estado subiéndose por las paredes desde que desapareciste, y nos dijeron que estaban bien?_-Dijo Lea, entre risas.

_-Eso es mentira_.-Gruñó Brisa, dándome la espalda.

-_Si, claro. Y yo soy una persona normal.-_La chinchó Panema.- _¿Pero.. que ha pasado en el intercambio?_

Brisa se lo contó todo, omitiendo la parte de que la abracé para protegerla.

-A_já... Conque van tras los glifos... Eso solo puede significar que quieren atrapar a los perros legendarios, ya que acorde con el libro de Juguema, esas canciones y glifos correspondes a Entei y Raikuo. Ahora... solo nos falta por hallar el paradero de Suicine._-Resumió Lea.

._Una cosa..._-Dije, haciendo que todos me miraran, excepto Brisa.-_Cuando me tuvieron atrapado...¡Les dejé un transmisor, para poder localizar la guarida de los Nappers!_

-¡_Muy bien, Verán!. Brisa, tienes suerte de tenerlo como camarada... o de otra cosa.-_Murmuró Panema.

._¿Q-QUÉ?-_ Gritó Brisa, cosa que hizo que me descojonara.

-_Jovencito, mejor guarda esa risa, si no quieres acabar en el fondo del mar.-_Me dijo Rodel, mientras señalaba a Brisa con la cabeza, la miré y vi que me arrojaba puñales con los ojos.

-_Bueno... ¿Panema, cuándo crees que recibiré la señal del transmisor?_-Le pregunté, mientras un sudor frío me cubría, debido al miedo de una Brisa aún MAS enojada.

-_Seguramente... mañana. Así que tendréis que buscar un lugar para dormir._-Me dijo Panema. Esto me alegró, ya que tenía una noche para arreglar las cosas con Brisa.

_-Vale... ¿Rodel, sabes de alguna casa en la que nos podamos quedar?_.-Le preguntó Brisa. Al menos íbamos a estar juntos bajo el mismo techo.

-_Um... creo que en Cocona hay una casa deshabitada, en la parte sur de la aldea, si vais allí y habláis con Buck, os la arreglará en un momento._-Le respondió.

-_Vale. Bueno, vámonos. Hasta luego, chicos. Y gracias_.-Me despedí.

-_Adiós. ¡Y aprovechad bien esta noche!_-Nos gritó Panema.

-_¡PANEMA!_-Gritamos Brisa y yo, mientras salíamos. En 5 minutos llegamos a Cocona, y hablamos con el viejo Buck, que nos ayudó con la casa. Era una casa un poco pequeña, pero muy acogedora y con lo básico. Dos baños, dos dormitorios, una cocina y salón. Los vecinos nos dieron ropa, comida y cosas básicas. Tras cenar, me di una ducha, y comprobé que las heridas eran muy feas. Solo me puse el pantalón, y cuando iba a dormirme, Brisa entró en mi habitación. Traía una caja blanca en las manos, y supuse que era un botiquín. En efecto, Brisa sacó gasas y ungüentos para curar mis heridas. En todas las misiones, ella era la mejor de los dos curando. Rápidamente, me incorporé. Mientras Brisa se acercaba y empezaba a curar mis heridas. Lo admito. Me encantó Cuando había curado la mitad de las heridas, me dispuse a hablar con ella si o si.

-_Brisa... lamento mucho todo esto, de no haber sido por mí, tu no estarías en esta situación. Debí convencerte para que te quedaras en Almia, o haber reaccionado a tiempo, pero soy un idiota._

-_Lo eres, Verán, lo eres_.-Me respondió Brisa. La alegría me embargó, y me giré rápidamente para abrazarla, ya que no me había igonorado, pero se levantó y no me dejo.

-_No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti. No he dormido apenas, me e preocupado muchísimo, y ahora mismo estoy muy enfadada. También me alegré cuando me dijeron que estabas a salvo, ya que la simple idea de que murieses..._-Llegados aquí, rompió a llorar, y me partió el corazón, ya que ella no había desistido en mi búsqueda.

-_Bri... yo..._-Me acerqué a ella.

-_¡NO ME TOQUES!_-Me espetó.

-_Eres un idiota, insufrible, estúpido, pringado, mal amigo_...-Siguió diciendo.

-_Pero soy el idiota que te hace sonreír, y que te cuida._-La corté.

-_¡Déjame en paz!-_Me gritó. Después me empujo, y caí sobre mi cama, pero... la había agarrado de la cintura, por lo que la arrastré, cayendo encima mía... y entonces nuestros labios se unieron. Su sabor me fue indescriptible, eran suaves y carnosos, y si por mí fuera nunca me separaría de ellos. Pensé que Brisa se iba a alejar, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Brisa me abrazó por el cuello, y yo la pegué más a mi, si eso era posible en este momento. Seguimos besándonos, hasta que el maldito oxígeno, ¿quién demonios dijo que se necesita oxígeno para respirar? nos obligó a separarnos.

-_L-lo... lo siento mucho, Brisa. No era mi intención._-Le dije, tras separarnos, jadeando en intentando recuperar el aire, pero todavía la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura, encima mía, evitando que se levantara y ella no había dejado de abrazarme, por lo que me encontraba en el paraíso.

-_Cállate, idiota._-Me respondió, y entonces empezó a llorar en mi pecho, por lo que sabía que ya se le había pasado el enfado.

-_No sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir..._-Murmuró.

FIN FLASHBACK

-_Vaya... con que así ocurrió. Bueno, prefiero que mi primer beso lo tengas tú a Marcus._-Me respondió Brisa.

-_Yo también creo que es mejor, además, se me da mejor besar._-Le respondí de manera pícara.

-_¡OYE!_-Me reprendió ella, pero después estallamos en carcajadas. Miré mi reloj:las 22:20. En 10 minutos empezaban los fuegos artificiales, y debíamos llegar a la Cascada de Plata, por lo que decidí llamar a Latios.

-_Brisa, ven conmigo._-La cogí de la muñeca, y nos fuimos alejando de la muchedumbre, hasta llegar a la entrada del Monte Sorbete.

-_¿Q-qué haces,Verán?_.-Me preguntó, pero yo no le respondí, en cambio me quite mi pañuelo y le vende los ojos.

-_Tú déjame hacer, ¿vale?._

-_Bueno, vale. Confío en ti. Pero después te espera una paliza por tanto secretismo._-Me dijo.

Cuando le vendé los ojos, dibujé el glifo de Latios, y allí apareció el, dispuesto a quemar el cielo. Ayudé a Brisa a subir, mientras Latios me miraba con una cara de pervertido...

Alcé el vuelo, con Brisa sujeta a la espalda, y nos encaminamos a la cima de la Cascada de Plata, mientras ella no paraba de preguntarme adónde íbamos en Latios, pero decidí callar e ir empezando a reunir valor.

¿Por qué había elegido ese lugar para revelar mis sentimientos a Brisa? Fácil, ese sitio le encantaba, y ahora mismo se veían muchos Volbeat e Ilumise, y con la luz de la luna el agua parecía de plata. Justo al bajarnos, Latios me deseó suerte mentalmente, cosa que le agradecí bastante. Encaminé a Brisa hasta una manta, y le quité la venda de los ojos.

-_Oh, Dios Mio._-Dijo Brisa, con las manos en la boca.-_¿Esto lo has preparado tú?_

-_Pues... sí._-Admití, y es que había hecho un picnic en buenas condiciones, y la vista era preciosa. El picnic era sencillo: zumos, bocadillos, chucherías, y algún que otro dulce que le encantaba a Brisa.

-_¿Por qué?_-Me preguntó Brisa, mientras no apartaba la vista del horizonte, justo cuándo los fuegos artificiales empezaban, y estallaban en mil colores, cada uno más bello que el anterior.

-_Por ti._-Le respondí de todo corazón, al tiempo que se giraba, y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-_V-Verán... Eres un sol, muchas gracias_.-Brisa se acercó a mi, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, y yo la abrazaba con más fuerza, rojo por el beso que me había dado.

-_Bueno, ¿qué te parece si comemos?_.-Le sugerí.

En ese momento, empezamos a comer, sentados uno al lado del otro. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho, y buscaba las palabras adecuadas para cuando el momento llegase. No sé en qué punto, pero en un momento, nos tumbamos boca arriba, con la cabeza de Brisa en mi pecho, callados y observando los destellos, que ya se iban apagando. Ese era el momento.

-_Bri-Brisa_.-La llamé.

-_¿Sí, Verán?_-Me preguntó mientras se incorporaba, al igual que yo.

-_Tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante_.-Me armé de valor.

-_¿Y qué es eso tan importante?_.-Dijo, mientras buscaba mi mirada, cosa que le impedía, ya que había bajado la vista, porque si veía en sus ojos cualquier reacción negativa, sería incapaz de continuar.

-_Ve-verás. Llevamos muchos años conociéndonos, y desde que te conocí supe que serías una persona muy importante en mi vida, no solo porque seas mi mejor amiga, sino por todos los buenos y malos momentos que hemos compartido, en las veces que me has apoyado sin importar lo mal que estuviera la situación, cada vez que has arriesgado tu vida por la mía, y se que han sido muchas veces las que te has puesto en peligro. Siempre has estado ahí a mi lado, nunca me has fallado, y si me has mentido alguna vez sé que ha sido para protegerme. Eres una chica muy guapa, amable con todo el mundo, amas a tus amigos, pones tu trabajo y la seguridad de todos por encima de la tuya. Además, eres una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, aparte de que eres totalmente sincera con los demás y conmigo. Haces cosas que en realidad no quieres, simplemente por satisfacer a los demás, y..._-En este momento respiré hondo._-Desde que llegamos a Oblivia he empezado a verte como algo más que una amiga. Cuando te interpusiste entre los láser y yo, sentí que mi corazón se rompía, y no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Pero cuándo me rescataste, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, pese a que al principio estabas enfadada conmigo. En todas las aventuras que hemos vivido aquí, siempre he estado vigilando que no te sucediese nada malo, y las pocas veces que nos separamos me resultaron horribles. Pero cuándo peor lo pasé fue cuando el Fuerte Flotante se hundía. No te lo dije, pero llamé a Latios, para que si era necesario, te cogiese y te alejara, ya que no soporto la triste idea de que mueras. Cada vez que sonríes mi corazón se acelera, y la respiración se me corta cuando estás cerca mía. Lo que quiero decir es que tengo la sensación de que no puedo estar sin ti, necesito tenerte a mi lado, ver tus sonrisas, ser el que las provoca, la persona que te consuela cuando estés triste, quién te enfurezca y con quién pases el resto de tu vida. En resumidas cuentas, lo que quiero decir es que... me he enamorado de ti, y me gustaría saber si tú no piensas lo mismo, o me ves cómo algo más que tu mejor amigo._

Respiré hondo, pero al ver que Brisa no respondía, levanté la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Los ojos de Brisa brillaban, y algunas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Tenía una cara de sorpresa total, y el peso del cielo se cayó sobre mis hombros.

La había perdido. Ya no estaría más a mi lado. Mi mejor amiga y la chica de la que me había enamorado verdaderamente se marcharía y me dejaría solo. Triste, me levanté, pero Brisa llamó mi atención.

-_V-Ve... Verán_.-Me llamó.

-_No digas nada Brisa, sé que no debería haber dicho eso, pero es la verdad, y por mi culpa te he perdido, y sé que ya nunca nada será lo mismo que antes. Soy un idiota._-Solté.

-_Lo eres, Verán, lo eres. Eres el idiota con el que me enfado, el idiota que me consuela, el idiota que me protege y me alegra. Pero eres un idiota con suerte. Un idiota que en más de una ocasión me ha abierto los ojos. Y por eso eres el idiota a quién considero mi hermano, mi camarada, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo... Y también eres el idiota que me ayudó a salvar el mundo en dos ocasiones._-Se calló.

Me giré a verla, y sólo dije:_-En eso se resume mi vida junto a ti._

-_Pero eres el idiota del que me enamoré._-Reveló Brisa.

-_Si, soy el idiota del que te...¿QUÉ?_-Grité, mientras me giraba y me acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un sonrojo total, por no hablar de la alegría que sentí en ese preciso instante.

-_Del que me enamoré hace dos años, del que me enamoré cuando arriesgué mi vida por la suya, y después le traje a mi lado._-Brisa se acercó a mi, y me pasó sus brazos por mi cuello.

-_Vaya, entonces ¿eso significa...?_-Le dije, mientras la agarraba por la cintura, y la acercaba a mí, con nuestros rostros solo separados por unos milímetros.

-_Que me encantaría salir contigo y ser algo más, MI idiota._-Tras esta respuesta, y no me imaginaba una mejor, acorté la distancia entre nosotros y nos besamos. El sabor de sus labios me fue totalmente indescriptible, suaves y carnosos, con un ligero gusto a limón. Y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido por ella. La verdad, es que no sé como me las ingenié para encontrarla, y lograr que se enamorase de mí. Cuando nos separamos, la miré a sus hermosos ojos, brillantes de la alegría.

-_Creo que le debo algo de dinero a Panema_.-Me dijo.

-_¿Por qué?_

-_Fácil, porque me dijo que apostaba a que hoy salíamos juntos y te declarabas.-_Nos volvimos a besar.

-_Vaya, una chica lista. Pero dile que cuando te vaya a proponer matrimonio, que no se chive a ti._-No sé de dónde saqué el valor para decir eso,ya que no lo había pensado,pero casarme con Brisa creo que sería lo mejor del mundo, a sí que ya debería de ir buscando un anillo, e ir ahorrando para el banquete.

-_Deberíamos ver cómo nos va primero,¿no crees?_-Sugirió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-_Sabes que nos irá bien._-La volví a besar.

-_Por una vez, llevas razón idiota._

De lo que pasó esa noche solo os puedo contar que fue una de las mejores de mi vida, aunque simplemente nos estuvimos besando continuamente, y dimos un gran paseo por el cielo nocturno sobre Latios. Y ahora que he recordado esto con tanta nitidez me vuelvo a armar de valor, con una cajita de terciopelo en el pantalón, y dispuesto a preguntarle lo que llevo unos meses queriendo hacer, es decir, proponerle matrimonio y pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Y solo espero que su respuesta sea:-_Sí, MI idiota_. Ya que para mí esa es la única respuesta. Para mí es la mejor respuesta.


End file.
